Peanut Butter
by Usulplushie
Summary: A simply food that cause so much chaos. He is a idiot, she is a dare devil. What happens when Itachi and Sakura decided that pranking is the best way to be friends? Short One Shot, occ characters.


Short One Shot for Itasaku Friendship. Characters may be a little occ. R&R pls!

Massacre never happened

Peanut Butter

Young 13 year old Sakura tapped her fingers on the counter anxiously while Sasuke and Naruto ate their ramen at Ichiraku. "He is going to get me, behind? Under? Left? Right?" Sakura thought with caution as she looked at every single angle. Sasuke looked up and mumbled with noodles in his mouth, "Something wrong?"

Sakura nodded, "Remember the prank I pulled on your brother?" "Who can forget? Uchiha Itachi got pranked by a little girl!" laughed Naruto making noodles fly in every direction. "Well, ever since that he is out to get me! I almost got hit by 100 water balloons when I stepped out of my house last week!" shrieked the fearful girl. "My brother won't get back you back, I'm sure it was Naruto." "What?! I would never hurt Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke gave her an soft pat, "Trust me, my brother is too proud to pull a prank on you." Sakura nodded and as soon as she out a sigh of relief, a gigantic water balloon landed right on her head. Her whole little body was soaked. Sasuke's eyes widen and Naruto choked. Itachi walked up and smirked, "That is where you are wrong, little brother."

Sasuke was about to reply when Sakura flung her bowl of ramen toward the Uchiha, which he dodged with ease. (Naruto is beginning to turn blue.) Sakura jumped off her stool and yelled, "THIS IS NOT JUST PRANK, THIS IS WAR! BEWARE!" She immediately ran off. The laughing Itachi sat on the stool that was still warm and payed for all three kids' check. Naruto is beginning to turn purple, so Sasuke punched him super hard and out flew the pork.

(That evening)

"I need a plan, something that will humiliate that overly proud bastard! Something evil!" taunted Sakura as she cleaned herself up from the previous event. But her mother's voice from the kitchen broke her evil train of thoughts. "Sakura dear! Come down to the kitchen and help me, would you?" "Coming!"

The blossom ran into the kitchen and found her mother covered in flour and a strong smell of sugar flow in the air. Sakura grabbed an apron and sighed, "What are you trying to make this time?" Sometimes it feels like the 13 year old is the mother while the mom is the kid. Sigh...

"Well, you see, Mikoto-san isn't feeling well, so I wanted to make some dango and visit her," explained the antic mother as she mixed some flour and water in a bowl. "Mikoto, as in Mikoto Uchiha?" "Yeah, why?" "Nothing..." Sakura answered while an evil plan formed in her head with inner Sakura laughing like a villain.

"Since you are making the rice balls, I can make the sauce. Which type should I make?" asked the blossom as she tied her apron. "Green tea and Chocolate, those are her favorites! But you can make some others just in case her ill taste buds want a change, as long as you don't put peanut butter." answered the mom.

"Why no peanut butter?" asked Sakura as she looked for the ingredients in the floury mess. "The Uchihas are highly allergic!" "Really?!" muttered Sakura under her breath as she looked for the said item. After a few hours, the Harunos finished their work and the dangos are beautiful!

Sakura packed them into a basket, with the "revenge" ones in a smaller box. "Want to come with me, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded and exited the house with her mom. She made sure that they are both free of flour and she free of any trace of peanut butter. Her mom hummed a cheery tune as they strolled, people waved and she waved back while Sakura is completely embarrassed by her childish mom.

Soon, they arrived at the Uchiha Mansion and the kind servant let them in for she remember both pink haired Harunos well. I mean, how can you not remember someone with pink hair? They went straight into Mikoto's bedroom and found the lady reading a scroll. "How are you, Mikoto-san?" smiled the other mother as she knelt by the bed. "Getting better, thank you for asking."

"I made you some dango, I hope you fully recover soon," smiled the Haruno as she placed the basket down next to herself. "Thank you very much!" Sakura knelt down, too and said the same thing. "How nice of you, Sakura. How I wish my sons can be like you! They both worried they will get sick if they even get near this room," sighed Mikoto. Sakura nodded.

Just then, they hear Sasuke's voice. "You mean Sakura came?! Where is she?" A different voice, "With your mother, young master." "WHAT?! I can't get near there! I will get the illness!" The three ladies laughed gently at the voice. "Please excuse me," Sakura smiled as she exited with her box of dango and headed into the direction of Sasuke's voice.

"How are you, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled while he backed away as far as he can. "DON'T GET NEAR, YOU ARE INFECTED!" he shrieked like a girl and ran off. His teammate called, "But I have dango!" A very far away voice replied, "I don't like dangos..." Sakura laughed until another voice spooked her. "I like dangos... as much as messing with your head..."

Sakura turned around and came face to face with the weasel. She stuck the box out and smiled, "Have some! Specially made by me!" "Now you will get it!" she thought mentally as she made sure her camera is ready in her pocket. Itachi smiled thanks and opened the box. He sensed no danger so he took one and put it in his mouth. Sakura also thought ahead by mixing some chocolate in to cover the scent of the "poison."

As soon as Itachi swallowed the rice ball, he felt funny. "What du..." before he could finish. His throat felt dry and his nose and ears feel stuffy, his eyes got watery and the worst of all is that his face swelled and turned a dark shade of red. Sakura immediately took a picture and then tossed a allergies needle to the suffocating Uchiha.

This must be the prankest prank that was ever done! Itachi injected the needle and felt better soon. He turned on sharingan and stalked toward the laughing girl, "Give me that camera, and I will forget this ever happening..." Sakura backed off and made a run outside. Itachi tried to follow, but Sakura had planned ahead and put sleeping drug in the needle.

She ran as hard and fast as she could and stopped in her house. She made copies of the photos and hid them all over the place and even some out of her house. After she hid the last one, she sat on the swings waiting for the weasel. As Sakura expected, he caught up with her and yelled, "Give me that camera!"

She tossed it to him and he ripped it with pure force. "That was mean, now you are on my list, Haruno. Has anyone told you not to get on my list?!" He yelled, obviously still mad. Sakura gave him an innocent look and said, "How was I suppose to know that you are allergic to peanut butter?"

"..." "Are you mad, Itachi-chan?" "..." Before the girl could blink, Itachi suddenly rushed forward and kissed her. "What was that?!" she yelled as she forced him back. "O nothing, I hugged my mom and made her sneeze on me after you left, I just needed a sick buddy." "What?! You know the genin celebration party is coming soon?!" she yelled. "Of course I do," he smirked and walked off.

(2 Days later)

"Thunks fur getting me suck," muffled Sakura as she blew her nose into a tissue "Yoo welcume," sneezed Itachi as he reached for another tissue. Mikoto sighed, "Maybe this will teach you two a lesson!" Both kids tried to nod, but sneezes and coughs stopped them. "You see? Revenge is never the answer!" lectured Mikoto as she cleaned up the tissues all around her living room. (Note: She is wearing gloves, apron, safety goggles, boots and a mask.)

"I will go get some tea, don't strangle each other." "Hai...haichoo" As soon as the footsteps faded, Itachi grabbed Sakura's neck while she did the same. Usually a genin is not match for an ANBU captain, but Sakura is famous for her inhuman strength. After 15 seconds, they both gave up and wiped their noses. As a punishment, Mikoto made them sit on the same couch and covered with the same blanket. Sakura pulled it closer, making Itachi pulling it back. "Be kund to ludies," she coughed. "No wuy," he replied.

Sakura glared at the Uchiha and muffled, "Becuse of wou, I cun't goo tou the party!" He glared back, "Soo? I wus givun an ANBOO musson!" After a few more insults at each other, they both gave up and fell asleep.

(A few more days later)

"Ino, did you do what I told you to?" asked the well, but grounded, Sakura. "Yeah, how did you get a photo like that?" "Its my secret."

Itachi walked in the street quickly because many people pointed at him and giggled. He walked quicker and quicker, until he literally sprint to the Hokage's office. "What are you doing -giggle- here, Itachi?" the third asked trying not to laugh. "What is so funny?" "Nothing..." But before the third could maintain himself, a piece of paper slid down his desk.

Itachi was shocked. He wrinkled the paper and murmured, "SAKURA..." He ran to Sakura's house as fast as he can and nearly knocked down the door. Ino offered to opened the door and peeped through the hole, "Its Itachi..." Before the blond finsihed, he rammed in and Sakura yelled, "Got to run!"

She leaped through the window with him tightly behind. "Let the chase begin!" The flower that is running for her life, while the weasel chase with the thirst of revenge.

**How is this story? Please REVIEW! NO flames please!**


End file.
